Deliradas
by white edge
Summary: Un fanfic de locuras sin sentido con un personaje inventado
1. Chapter 1

_-Era un día normal como cualquier otro el erizo azul saliendo de su cabaña y respirando profundamente el dulce aroma a… desechos tóxicos el erizo azul mira hacia el cielo cuando pasa un pájaro y muere por la gran cantidad de contaminación en el ambiente sonic respira profundamente de nuevo y dice ¡haaaa!_ Cuando entra a la casa_ empieza a llover y sonic dice…-_

—por dios jamás había visto una tormenta como esta –_sale corriendo y entra rápidamente hacia la casa-_

-_dentro de la casa había un sándwich envarado en la pared sonic lo ve con putrefacción y se dirige corriendo hacia silver-_  
—Silver, silver despierta como puedes seguir dormido en plena tormenta _–fase 3-_

_-después de 2 días pasa la tormenta)-_

—como puede seguir dormido?

—que?¡?¡? –_Dice silver con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir-_ ¿que paso? _–Estornuda-_

—se enfermo_ –con una cara de impresión en su rostro-_

—solo es una simple gripe 

—si pero te puede dar una muerte segura

—ya te dije que es solo una simple gripa –_dice silver molesto-_

—shhh tal ves nos crean y se apiaden de nosotros

—que demente podría estar paseando por atrás de una fabrica de desechos tóxicos

—nosotros –_dice el estúpido erizo azul con cara de felicidad-_

_-tres horas después-_

—bueno te prepare este te _–dice sonic a silver-_

—¿seguro que es tomable? –_Con cara de putrefacción-_

—si ya tomate el estúpido te o si no te lo tendré que meter con un palo…

— esta bien -_dice silver mientras se toma el te-_

—puaj, esto sabe horrible ¿de que esta echo de jabón industrial o algo así? 

—De hecho es de olmo –_dice mephiles desde la cocina-_

_-en eso mientras silver vomitaba por lo que le hicieron tomar  
llego shadow dispuesto a linchar a mephiles pero algo le dijo que fuera a ver a la cocina-_

—waa! Y tu de donde saliste _–dice silver mientras termina de vomitar-_

—debajo te tu cama –_pues de debajo de tu cama dice mephiles sonriendo-_

—shadow ve a la cocina -_dice White-_

—por que?

—por que yo digo_ –molesto-_

-_shadow va a la cocina y ve el olmo)-_

—mephiles como hiciste pera meter esto a la casa _–dice shadow molesto-_

—a pues no no puede meterlo por ni por la puerta ni por las ventanas  
así que lo metí por el techo y al mismo tiempo hice un tragaluz estúpidamente grande

_-el techo destrozado con forma de árbol-_

—y a sonic? _–pregunta shadow-_

—: eso fue más fácil.

FLASH BACK...  
_Mephiles con una barba mas falsa que nada sosteniendo un letrero que decía…  
-aguas termales para erizos azules por acá-  
sonic sigue el letreo y se cae por el tragaluz en forma de árbol (olmo]_  
FIN FLASH BACK

—wow dice -_shadow sorprendido-_

_-de repente empieza a llover y a soplar un viento muy fuerte silver se asoma por el ya saben traga_ -_luz y ven un increíble, súper,  
mega, espectacular, gigante y violento tornado que destrozaba todo a su paso-_

—que no acaba de pasar una tormenta tropical_ –dicen en coro y mientras ven al tornado-_

—esas son los secretos de la vida o en su caso mala surte_ –dice mephiles mientras ríe-_

—si el tornado nos va a matar _–dice White serio-_

_-Sonic dentro de una olla-_

—todos al bunker –_grita mephiles-_

_-desesperada mente buscaban la puerta extraña que se podía despegar y poner en otra parte y aun hacia daba al sótano-  
_  
—pásame la maldita puerta...

-_White la arranca y se la da a shadow-_

_-shadow la pega en una ventana y se abre y había unas escaleras que daban al sótano y todos se esconden como gallinas alborotadas y sonic se esconde con todo y olla-  
_  
—déjame ver si ya acabo (se asoma y rápidamente una vaca iba hacia el)

—waa! _–grita shadow-_

—muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

_-cierra la puerta-_

—sonic podrías abrir

—hay pero estoy cómodo en esta olla _-se para y abre la puerta)-_

_-eggman con unas turbinas en la espalda-)_ estoy regalando chaos emeralds...

—hay gracias...

_-shadow vuelve a asomarse y la vaca le cae enzima se vuelve a asomar pero esta vez todo el tornado había pasado por una granja  
y ahora la conformaba con un montón de vacas dando vueltas y un granjero en una bicicleta_

—tenemos que ir al ojo del tornado hay estaremos a salvo –_dice tails que nadie sabe de donde salió-_

—pues ve tu dice _-silver enfermo mientras empuja a tails-_  
_  
-misteriosa mente solo talis se salvo y los demás terminaron en la dimensión donde no muy a menudo pasan cosas normales el maizal  
atrás de la casa de silver y no sabían como salir del maizal 1X1M..._

**¿Silver se curara de la tos?**

**¿Podrán salir del maizal?**

**¿Sonic morirá?**

_**Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio**_

PD: Reescribiendo el fic y aclarando que soy White_edge y White the hedgehog para que no haiga confusiones.


	2. Deliradas parte 2

PD: en el ultimo episodio nos quedamos en el maizal  
— AJAM! 

—Pero... como yo soy el creador del fic digo que estamos en un barco pirata y que yo soy el capitán –_dice White sonriendo hacia el vacio-_

—Pero yo quiero ser el capitán _–dice shadow molesto-  
_  
White: Pues te aguantas mijo

—si! _–dice sonic un un parche en ambos ojos y 2 patas de palo-_

_-White mira a sonic con un cotorro en el hombro-_

-_shadow mira a White junto con sonic-_

— dejen de mirarme –_dice el cotorro gritando y saltando al mas de desechos tóxicos-_

—sonic te dije que no robaras los desechos tóxicos de la fabrica para arrojarlos al mar mientras bailas el hula hula en biquini

White tu cotorro se acaba de suicidar –_dice shadow aburrido-_

que cotorro –_dice White con una grulla en el hombro-_

-_shadow mira la grulla junto con sonic que aun sigue tirando los desechos tóxicos-_

—estos son los que saque del baño de eggman _–dice sonic mientras ríe como loco-_

—sonic esos desechos pueden derretir el barco

mi capitán el barco se derrite –_dice silver mientras llega de la nada con un cotorro en la cabeza-_

cuando te curaste _ahora con un pelicano en el hombro_-

—pues…

FLASH BACK...

_-silver se toma los desechos para curarse-  
_  
FIN FLASH BACK

—puajjjjj! –_dice White con repulsión y con un flamenco en el hombro-_

—y el pelicano? –_le pregunta shadow-_

que pelicano? _-Con sonic en el hombro-  
_  
—sonic bájate de hay –_dice shadow molesto-_

—heee _–dice sonic mientras trapea el piso del barco con desechos-  
_  
_-shadow vuelve a voltear y White tenia a jet en hombro-_

—lo cambie por que no tenia plumas –_dice White con cara de baboso-_

—señor los pájaros de están acabando señor _dice silver saliendo del baño-_

—ratas... sonic tal ves si te arrojo a los desechos te vuelvas alguna especie de ave nueva o algo así no?

pues no!

White arroja a sonic y sale de los desechos montado en una ballena _-con bigote y lentes de eggman-  
_  
—miren eggman se convirtió en lo que es _–happy-_

_-en eso se azota una tormenta_

no otra ves _–dice shadow mientras le cae un vaca…se levanta le cae otra shadow voltea-_

-_silver dormido-_

un iceberg un iceberg! _–dice mephiles saliendo de la sala de belleza que tenia el barco-  
_  
_-El barco choca-_

tarde _-dice White con una gallina en el hombro-_

_-se ahogan_ _y despiertan en el maizal nuevamente el maizal mejorado era de 3x3-  
_  
fiuuff solo fue un sueño colectivo _-dice sonic levantándose-_

yo no creo eso _-dice White con un correcaminos en el hombro-_

_-waaa grita sonic se de despierta y va a lavarse la cara-_

_-todos se despiertan-_

no hay muertos?

NOO! _–dicen todos-_

— bueno creo que no haber... levante la mano el que no este... hmmm todos están, hoy será el día de ir al parque de diversiones...pero primero SONC!

—si? _–responde sonic con un gorila en el hombro-_

—dale a silver el te de olmo

— no, no, no, NO!

—shadow saca el embudo _–dice White sujetando a silver-_

—aquí esta

_—sonic le mete el embudo a silver_—

—GLU, GLU, GLU, GLU... Puajj sabe a desecho

— si lo se 

sonic! –_grita silver mientras escupe-_

— bueno ya te o desechos vamos al parque de atracciones

_—en el camino—_

-_White cantando-_

_-sonic cantando-_

-_shadow gruñe_

-_silver glu glu glu glu tomando su té-_  
_  
__—__En el parque—_

—tengo antojo quiero un sándwich _–dice White mientras le gruñe el estomago-_

—pues cómpralo

—lo are  
_  
-compra el sándwich-_

White: _-canta se tropieza y un camión aplasta el sándwich- _ no!

que paso –_dice sahdow-_

_-white saca el sándwich de 20 + 30 m_-

—yo lo quiero y sonic se lo empieza a comer

-_todos miran a sonic-_

—que

—nada

—mira tiene un sello que dice: the largest sándwich of the world _–dice shadow impresionado-_

— si gracias lo se

_-todos voltean a ver a sonic-_

— sonic y el sándwich _–dice White viendo a sonic-_

— pues me lo comí que mas

— de 5 mordidas!

— no de 3

— vallamos a la rueda de la fortuna

_—pasa la rueda de la fortuna—_

_-todos la miran y persiguen la rueda de la fortuna-_

— esperen también queremos subir!

_—__Llegan a china—_

— donde estamos

— en china -_dice mephiles con un helado de 90 bolitas-_

— De donde saliste

— pues... estaba de vacaciones por acá

PD: eso todo por ahora lamento que no haya sido tan gracioso pero es que solo lo improvise.


End file.
